Ikira Himura Shinomori
by DarkPhoenix789
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin,Misao,and the rest of the Oniwaban group was reunited with Lord Aoshi's wolf Ikira? Secrets and pasts will long be revealed. Parings: Aoshi/OC Misao/OC


Ikira Himura Shinomori

By DarkPhoenix789

Summary: What would happen if Kenshin, Misao, and the rest of the Oniwaban Group were reunited with Lord Aoshi's wolf Ikira?

Secrets and pasts will long be revealed.

Part One: Reunion

Long dark red and black hair blew all around as the wind blew, and the calm sincere blue-violet eyes of a woman scouted the around the forest, looking for anything that might harm her children. The woman's name is Ikira Himura Shinomori and she is the older sister of Kenshin Himura and was known as Lord Aoshi's wolf of the Oniwaban Group. Sensing no danger, Ikira turned her attention back to her two sleeping children. _It has been four years since I ran from Kyoto and Lord Aoshi, but now I am back,_ Ikira thought. Ikira then saw her children shift and wake up all together. "Mommy, are we at Master Hiko's yet?" Ikira's son Aiko asked. "No Aiko, but we're almost there. Now you and Sumi go wash up so we can leave." Ikira said. Once the children were out of sight, Ikira sighed. _I wonder what that man looks like now that he's 43,_ she thought. When the kids returned a minute later, they all left.

Later on, when Ikira and her children stopped, they were finally and Seijuro Hiko's place up in the mountains. Just as Sumi and Aiko were about to charge through the door, a warning growl made them stop. "He has company. Now go to your wolf forms and practice your hunting and don't come back until you have at least seven rabbits." Ikira said. Sumi and Aiko nodded their heads, transformed, and left. Once they were completely out of sight, Ikira went up to the hut, put her back against it, and closed her eyes, while keeping her senses open for danger. After a few moments, Ikira heard people emerge from the hut and by that time, her children had returned with seven rabbits. Sumi and Aiko the dropped the rabbits and growled at the two men who had just exited the hut. Ikira then chuckled softly and stood up. "You'll have to excuse them; it's their first time meeting you." Ikira said and the man with the black hair turned around and looked at her with shock. "Dear God, you're back," the man said and embraced Ikira. "It is good to see you again, master Hiko." Ikira said and hugged the man back. "That's master Hiko?" came the voice of the two children. Ikira and Seijuro tore apart and looked over at Aiko and Sumi. "Are they yours?" Seijuro asked. "I'm afraid so, but they sure do know how to brighten up one's day." Ikira said with a smile. "Precious. What are their names?" Seijuro asked. "Aiko and Sumi." Ikira said. "I would like you to meet someone." Seijuro said and motioned for someone. When Ikira saw a man with long red hair and blue eyes step from behind Seijuro, she gasped in shock. _Oh, my God is that Shinta,_ she thought. "Sh-shin-Shinta?" Ikira then asked and watched as the other man's eyes widened. "Only five people know that name and they are only Master Hiko, the three women who protected me when I was young, and -----Ikira," the man said once realizing who Ikira was. "It really is you." Ikira said and hugged the man. "He goes by the name Kenshin now, Ikira." Seijuro said. "Kenshin. That is a strong name. It suits you." Ikira said. Thank you Ikira." Kenshin said. Kenshin and Ikira then tore apart when they heard several gasps. They then turned their heads and saw Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko. "Auntie Kaoru!" Sumi and Aiko cried when they saw Kaoru. "Hello Sumi and Aiko. Have you two been on your best behavior?" Kaoru asked the children and they nodded their heads. Ikira then shook her head and sighed. "Hey Kaoru. It's been a while since I've seen you and who is this handsome young man?" Ikira asked when she saw Yahiko. "This is Yahiko Myojin. Kenshin rescued him over a year ago and he has been staying at the Kamiya Dojo ever since." Kaoru said. Ikira then turned towards Kenshin. "You have a big heart, Shinta," she said and Kenshin blushed. "You're embarrassing me," he said. Ikira then laughed, but her eyes flashed a dangerous red when tankens flew towards her. Ikira then dodged them and found herself glaring at Misao. "Who do you think you are little girl? Do you know who I am?" Ikira growled. Kenshin then saw Sumi and Aiko hide behind Kaoru and knew that something bad was about to happen. "My name is Misao Makimachi." Misao said and as soon as she said her name, the anger in Ikira's eyes disappeared and she stared at Misao with longing in her eyes. "Misao, as in the previous leader's granddaughter?" Ikira asked. "Y-yes, but how did you know that?" Misao asked. "I used to be a cherished member of the Oniwaban Group and the protector of you and your mother." Ikira said. A messenger pigeon then appeared and gave a message to Misao. "Gramps has woken." Misao said. "What happened to Okina?" Kenshin asked and Misao's head dropped. "Lord Aoshi injured him very badly," she said. Everyone then heard a ferocious growl and looked over at Ikira who was transforming. As she began to crouch down, Sumi and Aiko ran over to her. "Mom ask Mr. Okina what happened before you decide to hunt d-da-that man." Aiko said. Once hearing Aiko's voice, Ikira calmed down. "Okay I will see Okina first, but if Lord Aoshi's attack didn't kill the old man, then my reappearance will surely do the trick." Ikira smiled and everyone started laughing.

Later on, when everyone reached the Aoiya, Ikira, invisibly, passed all the other members of the Oniwaban group and headed towards Okina's room. When she got there, she went inside and saw Okina sitting up on his futon. Ikira then transformed, walked over to Okina, and placed her head in his lap. When Okina felt something in his lap, he looked down and screamed when he saw Ikira. Soon everyone was in the room staring at a laughing Ikira and a scared Okina. "Who let that wolf in?" the four minor members of the Oniwaban group asked. "What do you---you guys know her too?" Misao asked. "Why Misao you were young at the time so you don't remember her, but when your mother was killed, she went on a rampage and the only one who was able to get near her without getting killed was Lord Aoshi himself," someone said. "But why was she a cherished member?" Misao asked and by that time Okina had regained his posture. "Because of her skills. She was able to hunt, spar with Lord Aoshi and win, plan, and gather information. However, she wasn't just cherished, she was feared." Okina said. "Why?" Yahiko asked. "Because of the wild animal in my blood and because in this place I was known as Akayami, Aoshi Shinomori's red darkness wolf." Ikira said and then looked at Okina. "It's good to have you back, Ikira Himura." Okina said. "Shinomori!" Aiko and Sumi yelled. "What did you say?" Kaoru asked. "Mommy's name is Ikira Himura Shinomori, auntie Kaoru." Sumi said. "She married Aoshi Shinomori?" Yahiko asked. "Yes, I did and we were married for six years and have been separated for the past four years." Ikira said. Everyone then saw Misao go over and sit next to Ikira. "Tell me about how you met Lord Aoshi," she said. "I was twelve when I was brought into the Oniwaban group. By that time I was already a wolf and very dangerous. I was trained instantly and after six years, I was given the assignment to watch Lady Makimachi and her two-year-old baby Misao. I would transform to my wolf form and Lady Makimachi would put a light baby saddle on my back, put Misao on, and I would run around with a laughing baby on my back. I was very happy with Lady Makimachi and Misao, but one night that changed. One night I was given the night off, so I went to eat. As soon as I ate, my senses were dulled and it was then I knew that my food was drugged. As I was running back to Lady Makimachi and Misao, the scent of Lady Makimachi's blood hit my nose. When I got to the room, I saw a dead Lady Makimachi and the killer hovering over a crying Misao with a bloody knife in his hands. At that instant, and for the first time in my life, my rage took over and I killed the killer. When the others arrived, my eyes were red and my claws were reaching out towards Misao. Our leader then restrained me quickly and I struggled and snarled. I was then locked up in a wolf proof cell. A few days later, while I was still vicious, my cell door opened and in came a twelve-year-old boy with black hair. In my head, I was thinking,_ 'Is this boy crazy'_ and then he put some food down in front of me and said, _"You must be hungry"_. I attacked the food and when I was done, I was calm again so the boy and I began to talk. A few hours later, our leader comes into the cell and gasps when he saw that the boy was unharmed. I then stood up and said, _"I like this boy, what's his name"_ and our leader said, _"His name is Aoshi Shinomori. He is in line to take my place"_. To say the least I was surprised and that's how I met Aoshi." Ikira said and by that time, everyone was asleep except for Misao. "Wow Lord Aoshi wasn't afraid of you?" Misao asked. "No he wasn't and two years later, when he was fourteen, he requested me as his right hand." Ikira said. Ikira then stood up. "Misao, could you watch the twins until I get back?" Ikira asked. "Sure, but where are you going?" Misao asked. "I haven't turned into a wolf ever since the twins were born. Hey, why don't you come and see me off." Ikira said. "Okay, but let me wake Himura." Misao said. "Allow me." Ikira said and howled in Kenshin's ear. Kenshin jolted out of his sleep and glared at Ikira. "Why did you wake me up?" he asked. "Keep an eye on everyone while I go run and Misao sees me off." Ikira said. Kenshin nodded his head and Ikira and Misao left.

Once outside, Ikira and Misao began to talk. "Why does Himura listen to you?" Misao asked and Ikira grinned. "Because he's my little brother and he wants to. Why do you hide your feelings for Aoshi?" Ikira asked. "I—I don't know." Misao said and all was silent. When they reached the forest, Ikira began her transformation. When she was done, she stood to be at Misao's chest. "Enjoy your run Ikira." Misao said trying not to hint that she wanted to go as well. Ikira then crouched down and motioned for Misao to get on. Misao then hopped onto Ikira's back and Ikira took off through the forest.

About an hour later, while Ikira is still running and listening to Misao's laughter, a familiar scent hits her nose. Ikira then stops and begins to growl. Hearing the growl, Misao gets off Ikira's back and gasps when a familiar figure walks towards them. _Lord Aoshi_, Misao thought. When Aoshi saw Ikira, his eyes widened. "You're back," he said and Ikira transformed back into her human form. "It's been a while, Aoshi. You haven't changed a bit." Ikira said. "But you have. Your eyes hold more wisdom and planning in them than they did when we were married." Aoshi said. "Yes, well two mischievous children will do that to you." Ikira said. "Children?" Aoshi asked. "Yes children. We have twin children, a boy, and a girl." Ikira said. "What are their names?" Aoshi asked. "Aiko and Sumi." Ikira said. Aoshi was then silent. After a few seconds, Misao broke the silence. "Well I'm going to head back to the Aoiya and relieve Himura from watching everyone." Misao said. "Leave him. I'm sure he won't mind at all if he has to stay up a little longer." Ikira said and then faced Aoshi. "Can the devil smile, Aoshi?" she asked. "No, why?" Aoshi asked. "Because the devil I fell in love with could." Ikira said, transformed, and ran off with Misao on her back. Aoshi just watched them go as tears streamed down his face. "Good-bye Ikira. I've always and will always love you." Aoshi said and was covered by the darkness.


End file.
